El chico malo
by Hatobamu
Summary: Jellal es un chico malo, ¡y vaya que él lo sabe! que puede llegar a ser tan malo como él quiere… [Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro 'Cannon Island']
1. Dos caras

_**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

 _Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación JERZA del foro 'Cannon Island'_

 _Créditos_ _al autor de la portada_

 ** _Le gusta:_ **_Los estudios_

* * *

—EL CHICO MALO—

 _No existe nada mejor que un chico malo, excepto, que este chico malo sepa que es malo…_

—o1o—

—DOS CARAS—

:-:-:-:

Caminaba por uno de los amplios corredores del Consejo Mágico, erguido, orgulloso, con aire gallardo y una mirada superior que cohibía a la gran mayoría de sus anfibios asistentes, quienes al verlo, saludaban con muy excesiva reverencia y cumplidos atropellados e inentendibles.

Aquel era su rostro público: elegante, refinado, pretencioso, ¡embustero!

Lejos, en algún lugar en el golfo de Fiore, se paseaba por los exteriores de la Torre del Cielo, recibiendo amigables muestras de afecto de sus —en otro tiempo— compañeros esclavos, y que ahora sin saberlo, contribuían a su ambición y locura: _«¡pobres ingenuos!»_

Ese era el rostro en las sombras: astuto, carismático, manipulador, ¡cruel!

Un hombre, dos caras, dos maneras de un ser, ¡la misma oscuridad!

El rostro público ostentaba una endemoniadamente atractiva y siniestra sonrisa —con motivos suficientes para hacerlo— pues con su reciente plenipotencial autoridad, tenía acceso a registros y archivos secretos, que si quería, podía usar en su conveniencia. En las sombras, la otra cara, con una sonrisa mucho más ancha y siniestra ¡aterradora! no veía la hora de completar la fase final del nuevo R-System que le había llevado cerca de ocho años concretar.

Una guerra en dos frentes, dos puntos de apoyo, el mismo resultado ¡este juego lo iba a ganar! porque él conocía…

 _¡Conocimiento es poder!_

…él conocía, sabía exactamente lo que estaba por hacer, su implicancia y consecuencias. Solo debía quedarse quieto, sostener el engaño, moverse en las sombras, y esa miserable de Ultear resultó ser de gran utilidad en aquella empresa: _«¡marioneta tonta!»_

 _Conocimiento es poder, ¡el poder lo es todo!_

…él se conocía a sí mismo, su peligrosidad y su verdadero potencial, más que suficiente para ser el elegido de Zeref y hacer de este mundo el Paraíso.

 _Conocimiento sin límites, ¡es poder sin límites!_

…él conocía, quería saber más, alcanzar el cielo y ¡también las estrellas! No era flojo, antes bien, era bastante común encontrar al rostro público con un libro o pergamino en las manos, enfrascado en un profundo estudio y análisis de la magia, de su origen y esencia; y la otra cara, experimentando con ella, perfeccionándola.

 _Pero el conocimiento en si nunca fue suficiente ¡tenía que ser fuerte!_

Mantener su rostro público activo necesitaba de su crecimiento en todos los sentidos: concentración, gran cantidad de poder mágico y resistencia física, así que tampoco era extraño ver y escuchar como tierra y mar eran sacudidos a causa de los extraños siniestros en el cielo. El rostro en las sombras no podía descuidar su estricto régimen de entrenamiento ¡estar preparado nunca fue tan vital!

En resumen, estudioso y trabajador tenaz, ¡apasionado! no por nada recibió el distintivo de mago santo. En breve haría uso de todo el conocimiento adquirido tras años de estudio, ocho años, que lo convirtieron en el hombre que era ahora.

No solo le gustaba estudiar, puede que esa fuera su verdadera naturaleza: un amante del saber, una mente inquieta, siempre en busca de algo más y un chico malo… uno, con mucho poder.

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _¡Hola queridos tripulantes de nuestro barquito de papel!_**

 ** _La marinera Hatobamu se reporta con el primer capítulo de su ritual de iniciación_**

 ** _Agradecida por tomarte el tiempo para leer y/o comentar, me despido_**

 ** _La maldad continuará en el siguiente capítulo…_**

:-:-:-:


	2. Libación

_**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

 _Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación JERZA del foro 'Cannon Island'_

 _Créditos_ _al autor de la portada_

 ** _No le gusta:_** _El vino_

* * *

—EL CHICO MALO—

 _No existe nada mejor que un chico malo, que sabe que es malo, excepto, que este chico malo, sepa que es libre de ser tan malo como él quiera…_

—o2o—

—LIBACION—

:-:-:-:

 _¡Conocimiento y poder!_ lo elevaron de manera que llegó a formar parte de una de las más altas esferas de la Sociedad Mágica.

El momento llegó.

¿Engañarlos a todos? bastante aburrido, no tanto como sentarse en la oscuridad de su tétrica cámara ceremonial, acomodar las piezas en el tablero, armar estrategias, planear el próximo movimiento, mientras que la otra parte de su ser toleraba con crudeza los delirantes alardes de —si no todos— la mayoría de los miembros del Consejo Mágico, acerca de su supuesto control y la autoridad que ejercían sobre los demás, tras una máscara de complacencia que escondía una sonrisa cínica: _«¡tontos ilusos!»_

 _Conocimiento es poder y ¡ellos no sabían nada!_

…él conocía, había planeado todo este aparatoso espectáculo durante años. Su éxito, dependía de una sola pieza fundamental _«tan hermosa»_ que casualmente se encontraba de pie frente a él, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Mientras el rostro público recordaba el reciente y breve encuentro con _ella_ en el pasillo donde intercambiaron un par de palabras, la otra cara, sostenía una copa de vino, ¡la contemplaba! su resplandeciente color rojo _«¡como su cabello!»_ el reflejo del cristal, semejante a sus lágrimas _«las de aquella vez_ _»_ su suave aroma, _«nada comparable con su perfume»_ y su sabor… si ese momento hubiese rozado sus labios con los de ella —los tenía tan cercanos— quería saber _«¿serán dulces o amargos?»_ pero no podía, porque ella era una buena chica, y él, un chico malo.

Ella, una buena chica, esposada como una criminal, y él, un chico malo, erigido como juez para hacer con ella lo que quisiera: causarle dolor, mucho sufrimiento, y al final, ejecutar su maligno proyecto al… ¿sacrificarla? ¡No!

…él la conocía mejor que nadie. Titania, la caballero, la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail, no importaba su denominación, ¡como a nadie la conocía! era muy inocente, ingenua, sentimental. Algo en su interior le aseguraba que por más que la lastimara, ella sería incapaz de tomar represalias en su contra, así que podía darse el lujo de especular, Erza Scarlet, su preciada Scarlet, se entregaría voluntariamente…

Aquella farsa audiencia se vio interrumpida por un escandaloso entrometido. El rostro público le observaba con humor y disimulado interés. Al mismo tiempo, la otra cara, llevándose la copa de vino a los labios lo probó.

Su trago resultó ¡amargo!

Puede que hubiese sido por lo que representaba —ella, quien tenía un enorme significado en su vida, y el otro chico, que posiblemente había llegado a significar algo en la vida de ella— que comenzó a detestarlos, el vino… y también ese muchacho. De todas maneras, el té le gustaba más, y sin él, este juego no sería para nada divertido.

Lo que quedaba en la copa lo derramó a sus pies, libando en honor de ella, alegoría de su bello sacrificio. Un poco más y ya no necesitaría de su otra cara, sería enteramente él, solo él, apasionado, poderoso, y tan malo como él quisiera ser.

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _¡Hola tripulación!_**

 ** _Con la entrega del segundo capítulo del ritual de iniciación, declaro la conquista de estas aguas en nombre del Cannon_**

 ** _A todos los lectores con ganas de comentar, muchas gracias de antemano, y a ti, mi tímido lector anónimo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer, también te aprecio mucho_**

 ** _Hatobamu se despide, no sin antes recordarte que..._**

 ** _Jerzagelizar el mundo es posible ¡una historia a la vez!_**

:-:-:-:


End file.
